The present invention relates generally to an improved ice skimmer, and more specifically to an ice skimmer which is constructed of nonmetallic materials and which has more than one pivoted strainer basket portion as part of a strainer assembly. The ice skimmer is easily inserted into a hole bored in ice past ice chips and snow, which are clogging the bore, with the strainer basket portions in a closed position. The strainer assembly can then be withdrawn from the clogged bore with the strainer basket portions in an open position wherein a continuous strainer basket is formed to thereby remove the ice chips and snow which are clogging the bore.
Ice fishing is a popular activity during the winter months and one of the more significant problems encountered by ice fisherman is the clearing of a clogged hole which has been bored through the ice of ice chips and snow. Another problem is the removal of ice which forms over the bored hole and snow that collects in and clogs the bored hole at different times during the day. This problem is dealt with by breaking the ice and skimming the ice chips and snow from the clogged bore.
The first step in preparing for fishing through the ice is to use an auger and bore a hole through the ice so that a hook and line or a spear can pass therethrough. In either case the bored hole must be clear and open so that a hook and line are free from obstruction and, when spear fishing, fish that come after a bait being worked in the water below the ice are clearly visible. Accordingly, any ice chips and snow that are suspended in the water and clogging the bore need to be removed.
Prior to the instant invention, there have been a number of prior art devices designed to remove material suspended in a liquid. One prior art device, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 452,044, shows a foldable strainer portion hinged to a handle for removing butter from buttermilk. Another prior art device, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,850, shows a foldable strainer basket hinged to a handle wherein the strainer basket can be deployed beneath ice chips clogging a bore in ice. A combination device which utilizes a fixed strainer basket typical of most of the strainer basket devices commercially available at this time is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,253. A collapsible ice removal device, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,188, shows a collapsible basket made of a plurality of flexible vanes mounted on the end of a rod with a slidable sleeve expanding the flexible vanes outwardly by pushing an expander disk against the insides of the vanes. Another ice skimming device, depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,787, shows an ice skimmer shiftable from a generally vertical orientation by a mechanical linkage to a generally horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,387 discloses a device used for ice fishing which is formed of nonmetallic materials.
Nowhere in any of the prior art is there found any teaching of the improved ice skimmer as taught by the instant invention.